The Baker (Into the Woods)
The Baker is the protagonist of the film Into the Woods. He is one of the few characters in the film who are not based on fairy tale characters. He is a childless baker whose goal is to find all ingredients for the Witch's potion. He is portrayed by James Corden. Personality and history The Baker and his wife learn they must venture into the Woods and seek out the items which will reverse the Witch's spell. He is first seen baking with his wife "Prologue" where they indicates they want a child, then they are seen with a hungry little girl Red Riding Hood who always wear a red cape who wants to bring bread for her granny sick in bed. Later, The Witch appears and told the Baker and his wife that she placed a curse when the Baker was no longer than a babe. The Witch also told them why she placed that cursed to the cottage. She also reveals that the Baker had a sister (Rapunzel) but never said the name nor where the girl lives. The Baker's Wife was dismayed when she learned that the curse was to be the Baker's family tree will always be a barren one, but then for the Witch's purposes for her own she told them to get 4 ingredients:The Cow as White as Milk (Jack), The Cape as Red as Blood (Red Riding Hood), ''The Hair as Yellow as Corn (Rapunzel), The Slipper as Pure as Gold (Cinderella) they will bring this ingredients before the blue moon reappears in three days time, and the Witch guarantee they'll have a child as perfect as child can be. The Baker's Wife then found six beans and told the Baker that they will bring it with them, The Baker and his Wife argue about coming to the woods, The Baker wins and told her that what is he gonna bring back, the Wife annoyed for not remembering the ingredients, reminded him again.'' Later, he encounters Little Red, and tried to steal the Cape without permissions, but then Little Red screams that makes the Baker return it. The Witch appears telling the Baker to get the Cape which makes the Baker nervous. His mind is jumbled and can't remember what is he gonna collect, never knowing that his Wife followed him to the Woods. The two again argued for why the Wife needs to follow or not, they stop arguing when the Baker's Wife saw The Cow as White as Milk. They talked to Jack, the owner of the cow for the price which is no less than five pounds, the Baker's Wife lied to get the Cow. They trade 5 beans for a cow. After that, the Baker ordered his wife to go home. The Baker continued his search for Little Red who has the Cape. He cross upon Grandmother's House, and heard someone snoring, he guessed that maybe the girl is eating, then he hears a loud snore, and concluded the girl is eaten. He stabbed The Wolf, and Little Red and her Grandma get out of it's belly. He left the house, when asked by the Grandma if what kind of hunter is you, he answered "I'm a Baker". Little Red's Grandmother go inside the house. When he is going to left he was stopped by Little Red Riding Hood and the girl sang "I Know Things Now", thus, giving the Cape to him. The Baker kissed the Girl as a sign of thanking. The Baker sleeping was waked up by Jack and telling him the Giant "Giants in the Sky" and giving him the 5 Gold Pieces to get Milky White back. He told him that he cannot buy Milky White back, but Jack was already walking. He stumbled across his wife, telling her that they had two items left to find, the Wife protested one, the Baker now getting what his Wife means anxiously questioned where is the cow, replying to him that she lost the cow, the two again argues. The Witch interrupted their arguing and tells them to get the cow back, the Witch disappeared and the two said sorry to each other, and the Baker ordered his wife to go back to the village. Later, the Baker beg to compare Florinda, Lucinda and the Stepmother to the corn he is holding, but he fails. He sat on a pile of dirt not knowing 'twas Milky White. Milky White stood carrying the Baker. The Baker and his Wife met again, having Milky White and The Red Cape, unknown to the Baker that his Wife has the Hair. She explained how she get that and that she almost obtained the Slipper. The Baker told his Wife that they had entire day left to get the slipper. Thus, singing "It Takes Two". Then the two was interrupted by Jack's rolling golden egg. The Baker explained to his wife the 5 Gold Pieces. They argued, they were stopped by Milky White lying to the ground, Jack announced Milky White was dead. As they were talking with his wife in the morning, they were interrupted by a shake on the ground caused by Jack chopping down the beanstalk, thus, making the Giant fall. The Baker successfully get a new cow and his wife successfully get the slipper. The Witch arrives, she hesitates that the cow was white as milk, she touched it and it was covered by dust. She demands why is the cow isn't white as milk, they explained they had but it died. She ordered the Baker and his Wife to bring her to the cow, so she can bring it back to life. Just that Jack and his mother was there to observe how the Witch bring Milky White to life, after bringing it back, she orders to feed the cow with the hair, slipper and cape. They followed what she orders, Jack's mother helped feeding the items and Jack was milking it. When there's no milk coming from the cow, the witch cried while shouting "Wrong Ingredient". The Baker and his Wife explained they had a Cow as White as Milk where the Witch agrees, the Cape as Red as Blood where the Witch also agrees, the Slipper as Pure as Gold where the Witch certainly agrees, and the Baker told her she compared the hair to the corn, his Wife interrupted that she pulled that from a maiden on a tower, the Witch questioned what were she doing there, and told them she touched that hair, and told them she cannot touch the ingredient. The Baker and his Wife grieved but then Jack shouted that the corn's hair will help to milk the cow, the Witch agrees. They fed it to the cow, and the cow milked. The Witch drink the milk which turned her to her beautiful youth, and successfully reverse her mother's curse and the Baker and his Wife now has a baby. When attending the Prince and Cinderella's wedding, they thanked Cinderella for giving the slipper, while Cinderella looking to them confused. While they continue to celebrate, the ground shake again. The Prince told them to go to their villages and he will investigate the problem. Back to the woods, they realize this isn't the woods that they explored before and that there were no path. They encountered Little Red sitting on a tree, tired of finding her grandmother because she's moving in with her after her mother was missing and her house was fallen. They promised to help her finding granny. The group stumbled upon the Royal Family claiming that a giant teared the castle apart. The Giant (Into the Woods) then appeared demanding the lad who killed his husband, the Witch then appears to tell that they will get the boy, just not move. Then, Jack's mother arrives argues with the Giant making it angry. The Steward pulled Jack's mother causing it to slowly die. Before she die, she told the Baker and his Wife to promise not let the Giant touch Jack. They agreed to split their ways and let Little Red take care of the baby. He came across Cinderella and ask her to come with him for safety. When his wife hasn't come back for a long time, she decided to go but came back because the Witch capturing Jack. He ask the Witch to let him go, she did, and ask Jack where did she find the scarf, the Witch answered that her wife is dead, the start of blaming "Your Fault/Last Midnight". The Witch became a mud pit, and the Baker flees from the group, he came across his father and had a little talk, he came back stating they need a plan. They decided the plan. When Jack were proud to say to his mother that he killed the Giant, the Baker explained that her mother's dead. "No One Is Alone". The group kills the Giant. The Baker hesitates that if he were meant to have a child. His Wife's ghost told him how to take care of their son. The Baker, Cinderella, Jack, Little Red Riding Hood lived together. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Category:The Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Nameless Category:Pure Good Category:Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:Spouses Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Narrators